


Facebook Is Merely Foreplay

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any, any, "You broke up with me through updating your Facebook status?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Is Merely Foreplay

Jensen had no warning as he was shoved into the lockers. He grunted and turned around to see Jared towering over him. "Hey, Jared."

"Don't you 'hey' me. You're an asshole." Jared narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Jensen's arm. "You broke up with me through updating your Facebook status?!"

"I knew I should have defriended you before I did that." Jensen shrugged his shoulders. "My bad."

"Dick. Come with me." Before Jensen could protest, Jared dragged him through the hallways into an empty room. He locked the door behind them and turned to face Jensen.

Jensen gave him a shit eating grin before spreading his arms wide. "We're not boyfriends anymore. I don't have to be in the same room as you at all. Remember, if it's on Facebook, it must be true."

"Ass."

Jensen laughed as he yanked Jared towards him by the front of his shirt. "Stop calling me names of body parts and give me a kiss."

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen as he gave him a deep kiss. His tongue slipped into Jensen's mouth.

After a couple of minutes, Jensen pulled back with a satisfied sigh. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Jared pressed a kiss on top of Jensen's forehead. "This is like the fifth time this week you've broken up with me on Facebook. When are you going to quit it?"

"What can I say, I love the reaction it provokes out of you." Jensen reached behind Jared to squeeze his ass. "What would you do if I, let's say, updated my Facebook to announce that I was dating someone else? Perhaps Misha? He's been hanging around me a lot lately. Everyone would totally believe I was dating him now."

Jared began to growl before he realized what he was doing. "No, you're not Facebook dating Misha. Don't make me hack your account and delete it."

"That sounds hot. My status will be returned to normal by lunch." The bell rang and Jensen gave Jared one last kiss before taking a step back. "Time for class."

"I'll see you in third?"

"Of course. Someone has to keep my adoring boyfriends at bay." Jared growled again as they exited the room while Jensen chuckled.


End file.
